


Never Ever Ever Getting Rid Of Me

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW I'M TRASH FOR HURT/COMFORT, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Floof, M/M, Mashup of songs from a bunch of musicals, Me bois they love each other, See the notes for specifics, Songfic, have a good day bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Standard fluffy boyfs hurt/comfort





	Never Ever Ever Getting Rid Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Songs (in order of appearance lol):  
> Voices In My Head - Be More Chill (modified lyrics)  
> Dead Girl Walking - Heathers (VERY modified lyrics)  
> Seventeen - Heathers  
> For Forever - Dear Evan Hansen  
> Only Us - Dear Evan Hansen  
> Be More Chill - Be More Chill (that looks like a typo but i pROMISE IT'S NOT) (modified lyrics)  
> Voices In My Head - Be More Chill (SLIGHTLY modified lyrics)  
> Fight For Me - Heathers (SLIGHTLY modded lyrics)  
> What I've Been Looking For- High School Musical (hA you're welcome)  
> Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me - Waitress

_"Of the voices in your head..._  
_I hope the loudest one is mine,"_

Michael softly sang.

_"'Cause you know, you know, you know,_  
_I think you're beautiful._  
_And when you say it hurts inside,_  
_C'mon, look at me..._  
_And don't stop looking in my eyes._  
_We can be seventeen,_  
_We can learn how to chill..._  
_Quoting songs by our favorite bands, and_  
_Telling jokes no one understands,_  
_Except us two._  
_And we can talk, and take in the view..._  
_And it can be us,_  
_It can be us,_  
_It can be us and only us..._  
_And oh, everything about you is so wonderful._  
_Oh, everything about you always makes me smile..._  
_And yeah, there's voices all around,_  
_And you can never mute the sound,_  
_And they can yell and hurt like hell, but I promise we'll be fine..._  
_'Cause I will fight for you,_  
_And you will fight for me..."_

It had become a gentle ritual of sorts. The song was a lullaby in function, and a patchwork quilt in form. Jeremy always found himself unable to drift off through the voices in his head without Michael singing to him. It was like... It sounded dumb to say out loud, but it was like Michael's soft voice scared away the ghosts of past traumas that fueled Jeremy's insomnia. Michael was the white mage to Jeremy's status ailments. And Jeremy was... What _did_ he do for Michael? Why did the caramel-skinned boy _care?_ What was Jeremy _worth?_

The lankier boy buried himself deeper into the red sweatshirt, valiantly battling his inner demons. Michael ran his hand up and down his boyf's back and sang a few more verses.

_"I want you to know,_  
_I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do_  
_I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you..._  
_Wherever you go, I won't be far to follow_  
_Oh, I'm gonna love you so_  
_You'll learn what I already know_  
_I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me..."_

"Loved... I'm loved..." Jeremy whispered insistently, the sound muffled by Michael's sweatshirt.

"You got it, dude. You're safe, don't worry about all the mean voices... I've got 'em." Brown eyes shut for a brief moment. _Yep... I've got those cruel thoughts swimming around in my head. But, as long as Jere can sleep... I'll be fine._

Suddenly, Jeremy's thin arms wrapped themselves around Michael, and a pale, frowning face appeared out of the sea of fabric.

"I'm not sleeping if you're not, Mikey."

Michael smiled softly and shook his head.

"How do you always know...?"

"I dunno, but it doesn't matter. Wassup?"

"It's..." _I can't do this to him... Can't put these toxic things in his head when he's already fighting so hard._ "...nothing. Not... It's stupid."

"Michael Mell, you tell me what is bothering you this instant, young lady."

"How can you say that with a straight face?"

"I can't have a straight face. I'm too gay for you."

"Wow. Nice one."

"But seriously, what's wrong?"

"I..." He looked away evasively. "Dammit, Jere, don't..."

"I can't sleep if I know something's keeping you up. How's that for convincing you?"

"I think you mean coercing..." He muttered, though there was no real resentment behind the words. He sighed. "Fine, fine, you win."

"Great! So what're _you_ hearing in your head?"

"That... Oof, this hurts to say. That you... You don't love me, not really, because I'm a giant dork, and not in, like, an endearing way. Just in a cringy way. And, like... That you don't wanna be seen with me... You get the gist... It's all about what you think of me because you're the one I love the most in the entire universe, so of course I'm insecure, right? It's not like I don't trust you, because I do, I'd trust you with my life, but—"

 _"Stop_ , Mikey." Jeremy tightened his grip around Michael's waist. "I love you, remember? Don't forget that."

"Y-yeah..."

 _"I. Love. You._ Can't say it enough times, right?"

"Right..."

"Hey." Jeremy sat up and put his hands, covered by the cuffs of his overly large cardigan, on either side of Michael's head. _"I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me."_

When his voice cracked on the high note at love, they both grinned and Michael giggled a little.

"Okay, Ogie."

"And don't you forget it," Jeremy said, pulling his Player 2 into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY NON-BETA'D THINGS


End file.
